1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting element driving circuit.
2. Related Background Art
It has been generally carried out to write information into a storage medium such as a CD-R, CD-RW, etc., by driving a light emitting element such as a laser diode, etc. In order to shorten this writing time, the width of pulses for driving the light emitting element must be shortened.